But What of the Succession
by AmazonianWolf
Summary: (sequel to The Exile and The Ice Queen) Weselton has been defeated, and Arendelle basks in the peace as the second royal wedding takes place. However, not everyone is happy with the Queen's choice, but it may not be for obvious reasons.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

"I can't believe they're making me wear this," Therese complained as she stood in front of the mirror in Anna's old room.

"You look good in it, and Elsa's the one wearing the dress," Anna chided her as finished adjusting the coat. "Besides, Kristoff had a military type uniform when he married me. It's basically what all royal weddings are like, and you can't get out of it when you're going to be the Princess Consort!"

"Then make the ceremony short," she grumbled as she was led to the door.

"Shush," Anna replied. "You'll be too busy staring at Elsa to actually notice anything until you say your vows."

"And the councilmen will be glowering from the audience," she quipped as they headed down the hall.

"Ignore them," her soon to be sister-in-law answered. "Elsa already declared me her heir."

"Which worries everyone," she muttered, and Anna lightly smacked her arm.

"I happen to think I'll make a great queen," the Crown Princess said indignantly as they stopped before the double doors of the throne room.

The doors opened, and they took their places on the raised platform before the crowd. _Just ignore them Therese. Just ignore them._ She gulped. _Can this be over fast?_ The wedding march began as Elsa was led down the aisle on the arm of the head of the council. _Anna was right,_ she thought as she stared at Elsa in her pale, white silk dress. She didn't notice the wedding proceed until they were both prompted to say their vows, which they quickly did before kissing to a cheering crowd.

Then, the royal couple led the way to the largest ballroom of the palace, where the festivities began with a waltz led by the newlyweds.

"You do realize that the council won't stop bugging you about this?" Therese whispered as they glided over the polished wood floor that gleamed in the candle light and the light of the setting sun that fluttered down from the high windows.

"It doesn't matter," Elsa whispered back. "Arendelle's people are happy that their Queen and her sister are both married and that their spouses are either native or have the country's best interests at heart. They don't care if the next ruler is my child or my sister or my niece or nephew as long as they are of the royal family. Besides, I don't think anyone wants another ruler with ice powers."

"Well, I for one prefer that you can control ice," she purred into the blonde's ear, making the Queen giggle.

"That's just because of what I can do for you."

"And I cannot wait for you to show me again tonight," Therese replied with a grin. "I think still think that it was stupid for the council to insist we sleep in different rooms for a whole week before the wedding."

Laughing quietly, they finished the dance, and the festivities continued as they slipped away for a very early honeymoon.

* * *

A/N: So here is the sequel, though a day late. I get caught up with a very long fencing tournament yesterday and had to finish this in the morning. It was going to be longer, but I just couldn't inflict the council on Elsa and Therese yet. So you'll have to continue if you want to know the reasoning of the councilmen against Elsa's marriage.

I don't own Frozen. I simply came up with the plot of this fanfic and my OC.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"Your Majesty, we feel that we have not explained our reasoning enough," a councilman began. "If you would, we would like to expand on what we have already reiterated."

"My marriage has already been consummated, gentlemen," Elsa replied icily from her throne beside Therese as the temperature dropped in the room. "I know you do not approve of it, but that just not change reality."

"We are not suggesting that Princess Therese leave or die, Your Majesty," another member joined. _Well, that's good. I don't feel like courting death again. Elsa would get jealous._ "We are simply asking to continue the discussion of the succession."

"Anna has already been confirmed as Crown Princess and will rule after me or her eldest child will," Elsa retorted as wisps of snowflakes began to fall from the ceiling. "I do not see what needs to be discussed."

"We wish you would reconsider having a child," the first man blurted out.

"I do not see how that is possible with my marriage nor do I like what you are insinuating," Elsa fumed as Therese clenched the ornate arm of her chair. _Stupid, stupid politicians. They really are all alike. Maybe I can get some kicked out into the harbor now?_

"We are simply suggesting that you visit the trolls who raised Prince Kristoff and ask them to help you conceive a child with your wife, so that the kingdom will retain the ice powers that insure its freedom by keeping its enemies at bay," the man nearly shouted, though none could tell if it was in fear or frustration. The temperature snapped back to normal as the Queen remained silent.

"Elsa?" Therese whispered as the silence dragged on, and her love remained still as an ice sculpture.

Receiving no reply, she dismissed the councilmen, "Leave us. We'll continue this another day." Terrified, they all scrambled out the door to scatter to their various estates.

Crouching in front of the main throne and lightly placing her palms on the Queen's cheeks, she whispered, "Elsa?"

"I can't believe they just said that," the Queen whispered and slumped backwards in her chair. "Ice powers… as if the navy was useless."

"Well, they do have a bit of a point," Therese commented as her thumb drew circles on the back of her love's hand. "Weselton fears Arendelle as long as you are on the throne. Everyone believes that you could freeze the entire ocean if you flew into a rage. Every treaty and trade agreement ends in our favor because the foreigners fear your power. They possess nothing with which to combat it unlike Arendelle's navy. A navy is familiar and far easier to beat. A navy possesses known weaknesses. A navy is confined to sea. You are none of those things with your powers, and so they bow more to Arendelle's wishes."

"And here I thought I was the one teaching you politics and diplomacy," Elsa huffed and smiled a little.

"I was exiled for political activities," she chuckled.

Sighing, Elsa stood and smoothed her dress. "They aren't going to let this go." Therese stood silently beside her. "I suppose our trip to visit Anna will be sooner then."

"I expect so," the brunette said as they left for lunch.

"Elsa?" She asked as they stopped before the double doors of the smallest of the dining rooms.

"Yes?"

"Do you want children?" Therese asked. "We've never said anything about it."

Elsa's shoulder hunched over slightly, and she worried her bottom lip. "I don't know. I've never thought about it except to realize that I don't want to inflict my powers on a child. Besides," she quickly added and straightened as they entered the room, "the trips will be only to appease the councilmen. Nothing will come of it… unless you want it." Therese barely caught the last whispered part. _I don't think she meant for me to hear that._

They sat down to lunch, but Therese's mind wondered off for most of the meal. _Does she actually want children and is simply afraid because of what happened to Anna all those years ago? But she knows how to control her powers. In the almost year that I have been here, I have never once seen her lose control… not even when that pompous ambassador implied that I was greedy whore and demanded that Elsa marry his nation's prince. She only had him thrown out of the country on a fishing boat after being forcibly removed from the throne room. I think the townspeople also threw garbage at him on the way to the docks. If we did have kids, she could easily teach them how to control their powers if they inherit it. I need to think about this more. Maybe Anna can help explain this to me?_

* * *

A/N: Hope you've enjoyed the second chapter. Comments are always appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I have returned! Sorry for the wait, guys. Life hit. If you want to know the full explanation, you can go check out my profile page. Enjoy Memorial Day and honor the fallen.

* * *

**Chapter Three**

"How far is your sister's house anyway?" Therese asked as the servants finished packing the royal sleigh.

"Not as far as my ice palace," Elsa answered as her consort helped her into the sleigh before Therese took the reins. "We should be there by late afternoon. I don't want to go fast, you know." The brunette nodded as they took off along the road towards the forest covered mountains.

"How along is she?"

"Two months," Elsa replied and shifted. "She says Kristoff is always fussing over her."

"Does that mean I can get out of being tackled in a hug?"

"No," Elsa laughed and smiled. "She is still Anna, remember. I suspect the trolls with also be there to offer their advice and potions." Her smile dropped from her lips.

Reaching over, Therese gently squeezed her hand and used her thumb to draw calming circles around the cold hand within her grip. "We don't have to ask if you don't want to," she whispered. "Don't let the council pressure you into anything. You are the Queen, and Anna is fine as an heir."

"I know, but it will keep the peace with them," the blonde sighed. "We can only hope that they will back off when I have a niece or nephew."

Therese bit her tongue. _I do not think so, my love. They want another you to insure the safety of the kingdom, and your sister is far from being you. In their eyes, no child of Anna's could ever replace one of your own._ Glancing over, she caught Elsa staring gloomily off into the forest with hunched shoulders.

"Elsa," she whispered, and the blonde turned back to look at her. "Is it just your powers, love?" _Please, don't be angry._

"Therese," Elsa began slowly, "I have never wished these powers on even Weselton." She turned back to look at the thinning trees. _But they wouldn't be as alone in it as you were,_ the brunette thought sadly as she guided the team to the foot of a cobbled path leading to a large, cozy house.

"Elsa!" Anna squealed in delight as she rushed from the open door and threw her arms around her sister after she had descended from the carriage. "It's been far too long, sister!" Keeping hold of the smiling blonde's shoulders, she stepped back and beamed. "You have to tell me everything that's been going on. And Therese!"

Faster than expected, the brunette found herself stumbling backwards as the boisterous redhead squeezed her. "I expect news from you, too!" Releasing her sister-in-law, she ushered the both of them inside as Kristoff took care of the horses and their baggage.

"Your room is just down the hall from ours, the one on the left at the end," Anna informed them. "The trolls are arriving tomorrow and taking the other rooms. I hope you won't mind the noise."

"Not at all, Anna," Elsa reassured her before moving off to look around.

"Anna," Therese began once the Queen was out of earshot, "can I ask you something?"

"Only after you tell me what's bugging my sister," Anna responded in a heartbeat, and the brunette frowned. "Don't look so confused. She's my sister, and even if we haven't truly talked until recently, I can still tell when something's upsetting her. So spill."

Quietly, Therese explained the reasoning of the council and her own confusion over Elsa's reaction before asking if Anna knew why.

"Well," Anna started slowly, "the only explanation would be her powers. When we were very small, Elsa never minded the idea of children. She used to love this one doll that father gave her on her sixth birthday. I don't know what happened to it, but that doesn't matter. It's probably tucked in her old room somewhere. She's afraid of passing on her ice powers and then not being able to help her own child deal with them. The conception part wouldn't be much of an issue I think. The trolls can always help with that, but the rest…" She shrugged. "Talk to her. You'll have to corner her to get anything out of her, but trust me, it'll help. Now, go find her, while I deal with dinner." She playfully pushed Therese from the room and towards the darkened garden, where Elsa had retreated earlier after their arrival.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

The arrival of the trolls the next day caused a thick, tense air to fall upon the cheerful, mountain house. By evening, Elsa had fled into the nearby forest clearing in search of peace and quiet calm, and Therese followed.

"Elsa, we have to talk about this sometime," the brunette stated quietly as she wrapped her arms around the Queen.

"I know," she breathed shakily and shook slightly. "But you don't know what it's like, Therese, to live with these powers. The beginning of my life was dominated by fear of them."

"I know, but you're in control now," the brunette whispered. "You were alone. You had to cope and learn to control them on your own. Our daughter wouldn't have to. You could teach her easily. Or do you not want children?"

"I'm not sure."

"If you took away the question of ice powers, would you?"

"Yes," Elsa whispered and leaned back into her arms.

"Do you want to try?" Therese whispered into her ear, and Elsa nodded.

* * *

Five hundred cannons roared into the starry night sky from the fleet in the harbor. In the streets, lanterns glowed and swayed with the crowds, shouting and drinking to the health of the new heir.

"To Crown Princess Alexandra Therese Charlotte Arendelle!" The palace official cried with glass in hand as the crowd joined him outside the palace gates.

Within, Therese stepped away from the window and returned to Elsa's bedside, where a tuft of dark brown hair nuzzled at her wife's chest.

"They're happy," she commented as she kissed Elsa before looking down at their daughter. "I think Anna is too."

"And relieved," Elsa added. "Though not as much as I am. Queen Anna would have been… an interesting turn for Arendelle."

Therese snorted. "Interesting is putting it mildly, but I don't think she wanted to be Queen. It would have put too much strain on Kristoff."

"How are they?" Elsa asked as she watched Alexandra slip off into slumber.

"Overjoyed. Elisabeth has a playmate other than Olaf now," she answered and eyed their daughter, "though they won't be playing together for quite some time now. You're sure you're alright?"

"Therese," the blonde chuckled sleepily. "For the hundredth time, I'm fine."

"Of course, love," she whispered and kissed her sleeping wife's head. "I'll never let anything happen to you."

* * *

A/N: And the end has arrived. Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
